1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for processing a device wafer having a plurality of devices formed on a front side thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
At the time of dicing of a device wafer, a dicing tape attached to an annular frame having an opening with an inside diameter greater than the outside diameter of the device wafer which has a plurality of devices formed on the front side thereof, is attached to the back side of the device wafer, whereby the device wafer is mounted to the frame through the dicing tape. Thereafter, the device wafer is divided into chips configured on a device basis. In this manner, the individual chips formed upon the division are prevented from being dispersed, and easy handling of the device wafer before the division and easy handling of the chips after the division are realized (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2003-243483).